


Coffee, Tea or ME

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 就是个纯纯粹粹三千字的车，开场即事后，全程腻乎乎。





	Coffee, Tea or ME

“什么时候了？”亚茨的声音晕乎乎的，像是在云上飘。  
克鲁利费劲地抬起头，他半边身子都掉到了床外，腰部向下折成近乎匪夷所思的弧度，只用一边脚踝勾着天使的膝盖，这让他看起来更像条探头探脑的蛇。恶魔透过窗帘的缝隙瞥了一眼，很快得出结论。“还早。”  
“上一次问你的时候，你也是这么说的。”  
“唔，的确还早。你看，是白天。”  
“第二天还是第三天？”

克鲁利用脚趾磨蹭起亚茨放松时柔软的小腹，居心叵测地往下挪动，把他逼出一阵窒息又羞赧的笑声也不罢休，于是这个话题被忘却了。  
他俩还在余韵中喘息。窗外的日头暗了又亮，卧室的大床早就被揉得不成体统，深色的丝绸完美地掩饰了水渍与别的东西。亚茨的手指找到了他的，克鲁利伸手去挠一挠，以示回应。  
他在五分钟前刚迎来了一次满足到大腿痉挛的高潮，被钉在天使的身上除了尖叫再想不到别的。他的股间还有些湿，一时半会根本不想挪窝。  
天使又在拽他。等会儿，克鲁利哼哼，然后大幅度地伸展开身体。他的手指耙过地毯，骨骼在拉伸间咯咯作响，小腹向内收紧出戏剧性的弧线，重心只堪堪悬在两人交缠的腿上。亚茨不得不在最后关头爬起来，将抻成细长条的恶魔拖回床铺。  
“现在是上午了。”亚茨煞有介事地宣布，嗓音比平时哑了不少。  
“没错。茶还是咖啡？”克鲁利开玩笑。他翻了个面，四肢并用跪着爬向床头，肩胛凸起来，腰窝凹下去，细韧的肌肉线条流水般舒张再绷紧。  
亚茨只是坐在那里，似乎不为所动，半张开粉玫瑰色的嘴唇——但他有一双漂亮的浅色眼睛，于是在瞳孔扩大时，恶魔可是看得一清二楚。他保持着猎食者的姿态覆上去，躯干缠住爱人温热的身体，从双臂到胯部，从膝弯到趾尖，箍得像条十足十的毒蛇。  
亚茨轻笑着吻他的鼻尖，舔掉那层亮晶晶的薄汗，“克鲁利，我亲爱的，我们先得……”  
“——或是我？”  
沉默十二秒，环过克鲁利腰后的双腿是最好的回答。

他将亚茨再一次推进床铺里，只是这一场将节奏设定得慢过了头。他用嘴唇慢悠悠地吞咬他，哄骗出一连串轻浅急促的呼吸，再将细碎的声响搅进唇舌的纠缠，让那些海水般的情欲浪花叠着浪花，覆盖拍击着游走全身。  
他们俩谁也不急着确认时间，岁月给予他们的馈赠更是悠长而无边界。天使软白的皮肤被吮吻出平行的痕迹，与模糊为深粉色的那些叠加在一起，恶魔以手指为嘴唇开路，犬齿落在颜色可爱的乳晕里。  
与克鲁利不同，亚茨在床上也奢望保持一点体面，他多数时候的呻吟隐忍又克制，哪怕床单已经快给他挠出个洞来也只会咳出一星半点的哭腔，恶魔一直到很久之后才意识到他或许根本不会叫床。克鲁利不介意这个，因此多数时候让亚茨拿着指挥棒，偶尔才坏心大发地想将他逼到真心吐露的边缘。  
这一次显然是后者。

克鲁利含着左边那颗乳粒，舌面用力推向上颚，然后双臂挪向小腹，他偏爱那段藏在柔软皮肉下、微微顶出弧线的胯骨。每次用牙齿咬进那里，总会收获一阵抱怨似的鼻音。天使被意料之中地被撩拨起来，克鲁利滑下去、用鼻尖亲昵地与他打招呼，张口轻轻拉拽那些蜷曲的浅色毛发。  
“哦，这太糟糕了……”他果然开始了小声抗议，虽然听起来更像是怕痒而非羞耻，大腿不安地夹住恶魔的耳朵。  
“还想再糟糕一点吗？”  
克鲁利根本没打算等待一个答案。他用自己的吐息逗笑他，鼻梁深埋湿润软热的两腿之间，然后向更隐秘的地方舔了进去。

亚茨在随着节奏轻声呜咽，手指触摸他的脸颊与短发，克鲁利模糊地意识到。揉进甬道的舌头几乎没受到什么阻碍，他们早在前夜便做过一次，不过那时没有流淌过下巴的液体，也没有浸着湿意的小声求饶。  
他于是更多地张开口，门齿陷进会阴，大力吸吮时裹出下流得过了头的水声，将成分不明的黏液尽数吞咽下去。天使的身体开始泛出鲜明的粉色，在克鲁利的舌头粗糙地舔过内壁上侧时发起抖。毒蛇纠缠不休，他咬得更紧，视线末端里的奶金色卷发在枕头上揉得蓬乱，如同一片白色的雾。  
他对上帝的羔羊露出獠牙，而对方不肯睁开眼睛，他只是磕巴着无意义地阻拦，声线紧绷，甚至无意识地抬脚去踩克鲁利的肩膀。  
正中下怀。克鲁利感到一阵恶劣的愉悦，他顺势握住脚踝，在亚茨后知后觉地抬起头时攥出了指印，肩膀左右顶开小腿，然后跪直身体整个压上去。  
天使总算睁开了眼，那双蓝绿色的虹膜正含着涣散的深棕瞳孔。恶魔隔着线条圆润的膝盖自上而下地俯视他，随后极具表演欲地伸出鲜红的舌尖，自腿根舔出一条歪扭细长的水痕，一路向外延伸，在踝骨上恶趣味地绕了个圈。

这就像是个信号，亚茨重新阖上眼睑。他错过了一拍呼吸，另有一只手握住了他乱摸的手指，往上搭在肩头。在感觉到更重更烫的东西埋进体内时，他拧着眉头哼出了声，但只有短短一瞬。  
嗨，克鲁利的嘴唇也蹭了上来，指腹压在滑动的喉结上，在开口间湿润地磨蹭他的嘴角，声音低哑得仿佛吞了满口的沙子。试试看为了我叫出来。  
亚茨本能地畏缩，但当欲望裹挟着爱意拍下海浪时，他被吻到最深，浑身战栗，几乎在飞散的水花间失去了形体。 

两人早在先前的激情中便数次辗转床笫，从甬道间榨取爱的絮语，体液濡湿毛发与肌肉，瘫软的身体随波逐流。如同盐水中的木制码头，漆面剥离，理智在欢爱中一层一层地腐蚀殆尽，触觉也终于平钝温暖下来，激起的只是阵阵余波中的酥麻。  
克鲁利这一次滑进体内的动作缓慢而慵懒，力求深度而非速度，碾过会令亚茨猛地蜷缩的那一点，推开些许再度戳进去。天使战栗着，张开口又意料之内地害羞起来，连鼻头都是红的。克鲁利掐准时机，一只手捧住他的脸颊，另一边滑进口腔中，用指腹揉压着翘起的舌尖。  
他们两人胸腹相贴，根须纠缠着被彼此的体液沾湿，翻搅出的声响湿泞又下流。克鲁利用面颊磨蹭他的肩窝，亮出牙齿去咬羊毛卷似的浅色短发，直到被实实在在压进床铺里的男人虚弱地抽噎一声，在下一次撞击中扬起了脖颈，向毒蛇暴露出脆弱白净的脖颈。  
下一秒，他便听见了。  
声音起初很含混，浸满了泪水的唾液，听起来只是个毫无意义的单音。亚茨如同行将溺水的人那样抽吸咳嗽着，紧紧扒住克鲁利的肩膀仿佛已经命悬一线。  
克鲁利。这是第二声。  
恶魔震惊地抬起头，发现亚茨不知什么时候已经睁开了眼，完全涣散的瞳孔将色彩染得浓郁而甜腻，随着泪光正在缓缓融化。  
他的身体在抽插间不受控制地拱高，一条腿盘起压在克鲁利的臀尖上，浅麦色的脊背被留下渗出血点的抓痕。克鲁利推进，亚茨紧紧攀住，下一次被进得更深，顶端推开紧致而湿滑的肠壁，将早就数次逼过临界点的身体再次冲向那一个顶峰。  
克鲁利，克鲁利，克鲁利。  
亚茨一遍一遍地念他的名字，总会被突如而来的呻吟与抽噎打断，但慢慢地笑了起来，急促的喘息吹过恶魔的红色鬓发。  
你知道吗，他鼻息浓重，可怜兮兮地吞咽了两次才找到声音，克鲁利发现自己无法抑制去吻他的念头。他在被进入时也忍不住翘起的嘴角，泪滴不受控地滴出眼眶，用温暖的手指去抚摸恶魔的头顶，绕着那颗蛇型的纹身打转，然后一路下滑，从胸脯到腰胯，最终穿过腋下，变成一个严丝合缝的拥抱。  
——这种时候，你闻起来总是甜的。  
克鲁利没有戴墨镜，于是亚茨看得无比清晰，那双金灿如琥珀的蛇瞳里只倒映出自己的影子。天使的脑子成了一滩糖浆，浓烈的爱意几乎要将他摧垮至一滩闪亮的碎片。

伏在他身上的恶魔先是愣了愣，不过堪堪两秒便露出邪恶又愉悦的笑容。  
“里兹酒店的新产品或是我的吻，”他问，将微微汗湿的金红色头发甩向脑后，引人遐想的痕迹遍布后颈与腰胯，有些开始变淡，有些随着扭转的肌肉拉伸开。他将双手抠在床板上，开始了最后的冲刺，“到底哪个比较甜？”  
他还是根本没给亚茨回答的时间。因为不过堪堪两秒，又一颗吻便再度落了下来。独属于伊甸大蛇的舌头灵活地左突右撞，迎合身下的节奏一次次将亚茨逼上无法拒绝的极限。他模糊地呻吟出声，感到头晕目眩，在那酒蓝色的大海中随波逐流，直到极乐降临，四肢麻木得像是感觉不到它们的存在。  
“你的答案呢？”克鲁利还含着他的嘴唇，两双眼睛四目而对，鬼使神差都像傻瓜般吃吃地笑了起来。他们又交换了几个浅吻，天使的下唇是个完美的弧线，它在反复压揉间鲜明地红起来，克鲁利往上刷出一层水光，很快又叠上一层，在打算用上牙齿尝一口前被格挡开了。  
“事实是，我还没试过新品。”天使感到自己被他弄得更黏更湿，身下绸缎的状态一派凄惨，但目前似乎没人在介意这个。他朝窗外看了一眼，日头升得更高，几乎快到正午了。  
“刚有一台双人桌奇迹般地空了出来，”克鲁利索性撑着下巴，然后没骨头般从他身上翻下去。亚茨在这时才意识到自己有多饿，并且虚脱，“也许我们可以去碰碰运气。”  
“佐茶还是咖啡？”他半开玩笑地问。  
恶魔这时候已经滑下了床，正在满世界寻找他的墨镜，听见这话立刻折回来，流氓习气十足地掐了他的屁股。  
“你明明知道的，”他耸肩，“答案永远是你。”


End file.
